


Comment leur faire avouer

by PhoenixDasTrevas



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, la OC ne participe pas, léger D/s, très léger voyeurisme (OC)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDasTrevas/pseuds/PhoenixDasTrevas
Summary: Wes et Travis interrogent une suspecte qui leur résiste. Travis a une idée... surprenante pour la faire avouer.





	

Ils étaient en salle d’interrogatoire. Wes était en train d’interroger un suspect jouant le gentil flic face au méchant flic de Travis.

La femme avait été arrêtée pour avoir agressé plusieurs hommes dans le club où elle était strip-teaseuse avant de leur vider les poches. Selon le psychologue carcéral, elle avait une tendance vers la domination et éprouvait de l’excitation sexuelle face à la soumission d’un homme. Elle refusait de coopérer devant deux flics 100% alpha. Travis eut une idée.  
Soudain, prenant Wes par surprise, il fit glisser la chaise sur laquelle était assis son partenaire de 90° jusqu’à être face à lui. 

« Qu’est-ce que… ? » 

Ignorant le regard confus de Wes, et profitant de sa surprise, Travis prit les menottes à sa ceinture et menotta sans difficulté Wes aux barreaux de la chaise avec ses mains dans le dos. 

Il ignora le son de surprise qui sortit de la bouche de la femme de l’autre côté de la table et fixa ses yeux sur ceux de son partenaire. Wes le regardait avec choc mais il pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux un feu qui ne demandait qu’à être attisé. Le blond ne regardait que lui, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration s’accélérant rapidement. Travis mourait d’envie de l’embrasser mais se retint et se contenta de caresser ses lèvres de ses yeux affamés. Au loin, il entendait la respiration haletante de la suspecte.

Travis s’empressa de retirer la chemise de Wes de son pantalon, puis défit doucement les boutons de celle-ci en commençant par le bas. Un par un ; ses yeux restant fixés sur ceux du blond. Arrivé en haut, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire pour écarter les pans de sa chemise. Il ne put résister et posa enfin les yeux sur le corps dont il avait tant fantasmé. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le son qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Il devait se rappeler qu’il était en contrôle. Ne pas montrer qu’il était atteint. En tout cas, essayer.

Cédant à son désir, il fit remonter ses lèvres le long du ventre plat de Wes, frôlant juste la peau de celui-ci. Wes frissonna sous lui, la respiration tremblante. A mi-hauteur, Travis dériva sur la gauche, effleurant un téton du bout des lèvres, et eut du mal à rester maître de lui-même quand Wes le gratifia de son premier léger gémissement. 

Travis continua plus haut, remontant sur son cou, une main sur une hanche de son partenaire, et l’autre empoignant ses cheveux courts pour tirer sa tête en arrière et dégager le passage pour ses lèvres. Il entendit vaguement un gémissement féminin étouffé mais n’y fit pas attention car son partenaire haletait et tremblait d’anticipation sous lui.

Il passa sa langue sur le cou de Wes, de sa clavicule à juste sous son oreille _ assez pour le faire entendre sa propre respiration altérée _ puis fit le chemin inverse en mordillant gentiment sa peau rougie par le plaisir.

Il aimait Wes comme ça, à sa merci. Sans qu’il ne parle ni ne tente de cacher ce que tous deux savaient qui se passait entre eux depuis le tout début. Là, attaché à cette chaise, son partenaire ne pouvait que recevoir. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus tenter d’accélérer les choses alors que Travis voulait prendre le temps, cette première fois, d’explorer son corps.

« T-Travis… »

Bon sang, qu’il dise son nom de cette façon, de cette voix essoufflée, quasi suppliante… Comme il avait envie de lui !

Ce n’était pas un questionnement non plus, preuve s’il en fallait que Wes en avait autant envie que lui.

« Oui, Wes ? » Il souffla à son oreille.

« Em-embrasse-moi. »

Travis ne put réprimer son gémissement en réaction et punit Wes en mordant le lobe de son oreille. En réponse, les hanches du blond s’arquèrent immédiatement vers son partenaire et une plainte rauque s’échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu peux demander mieux que ça, » dit le brun en tentant de garder le contrôle sur son désir.

Un léger geignement, comme un petit sanglot, se fit entendre depuis l’autre côté de la table d’interrogatoire mais aucun des deux n’y prêta attention.

Le blond ferma les yeux avec force. Travis savait qu’il ne voulait pas supplier ; mais sa position actuelle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et puis, Travis avait hâte qu’il le lui fasse payer.

« Je t’en prie, Trav’… S’il-te-plaît… Touche-moi. Fais quelque chose. »

La voix de Wes était rauque et Travis adorait ça. Ça l’excitait au plus haut point.

Voulant en finir avec ce calvaire, pour tous les deux, il déplaça sa main qui était jusque-là dans les cheveux de son partenaire vers sa joue et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les trois grognèrent en même temps, tant c’était électrisant.

Travis bougea doucement ses lèvres et prit celles de Wes entre les siennes en appliquant un peu de pression pour que Wes les entrouvre. Puis, lentement, il fit danser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire jusqu’à ce que celui-ci y joigne la sienne. 

Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que Travis pose une main sur l’avant du pantalon tendu du blond et que ce dernier s’écarte de la bouche de l’autre pour gémir puis tenter de calmer sa respiration. Travis savait que vu les préliminaires il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour faire venir Wes alors il laissa juste sa main là pour le moment et continua d’embrasser son cou et son torse, allant jusqu’à mordiller ses tétons chacun leur tour.

Pendant ce temps-là, Wes bougeait ses jambes sans aucune coordination pour tenter de faire en sorte que Travis bouge sa main, ce qui ne fit que l’inciter à appliquer une légère pression sur son membre douloureusement tendu sous le tissu, faisant le blond laisser échapper un bref cri puis se mordre la lèvre pour tenter de se contenir. Travis sourit en observant de près les réactions du blond.

« Ah… ah… Travis… Je t’en supplie… »

Pour toute réponse, le brun arrêta complètement de toucher Wes, ce qui causa à ce dernier d’ouvrir prestement les yeux.

« Chuuut, » fut tout ce que Travis lui dit avant de se lever pour déboutonner son pantalon.

Wes avait les yeux rivés sur l’entrejambe de son partenaire et se lécha les lèvres d’anticipation et d’envie.

« Si tu savais comme j’ai envie de toi, Wes. »

Une fois rassis, Travis sortit de son portefeuille un préservatif qu’il enfila rapidement, ainsi qu’un paquet de lubrifiant qu’il posa sur la table à côté de lui. Il fit tout cela les yeux dans les yeux avec son partenaire. Travis sut qu’il avait compris ce qu’il allait faire quand ses yeux noircirent, ses pupilles se dilatant encore plus. Il en avait autant envie que lui ; il le désirait tout autant.

D’un coup sec, Travis rapprocha la chaise de son partenaire de la sienne tout en la tournant légèrement vers la table. Ensuite, après avoir promptement retiré à Wes son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, le laissant vulnérable dans la salle d’interrogatoire, il attrapa la jambe de Wes la plus éloignée de lui et la plaça sur la table, faisant tinter les menottes restreignant son amant contre la chaise et laissant ainsi le blond complètement exposé.

Sous les yeux à présent entrouverts de son partenaire, Travis ouvrit alors avec soin le paquet de lubrifiant puis en prit sur deux de ses doigts pour masser doucement autour de l’entrée du corps du blond. Ce dernier gémit légèrement, tentant de suivre du regard ce que Travis lui faisait avec ses doigts. 

Voyant que Wes ne protestait pas et ni ne se crispait, Travis glissa un doigt tremblant en lui. Une sensation de chaleur l’accueillit et il mordilla Wes juste au-dessus de son téton droit en réponse.

La sensation était étrange mais pas inconfortable pour le blond, et Travis faisait aller et venir son doigt en lui sans problème. Quand il rajouta son majeur, il vit Wes laisser tomber sa tête en arrière et froncer légèrement les sourcils. 

Anticipant sa réaction, Wes lui dit, « Ça va. C’est juste étrange… mais je n’ai pas mal. »

Travis hocha la tête et recommença à embrasser le torse de son partenaire. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard il décida d’ajouter un autre doigt mais cette fois eut du mal. Wes laissait échapper de petits sons d’inconfort mêlé de frustration.

Rapprochant ses lèvres de l’oreille de son amant, Travis lui dit, « Bouge tes hanches, Wes. Montre-moi que tu veux ça, que tu me veux. Que tu veux que je m’enfonce en toi et te marque comme jamais personne ne t’a marqué, et jamais personne d’autre que moi ne te marquera. »

Wes gémit avec envie, et quelques secondes plus tard Travis put faire glisser trois doigts à l’intérieur de son partenaire. Wes bougeait avec lui maintenant. Il enserrait ses doigts si fort… et Travis attendait depuis si longtemps qu’il croyait bien qu’il allait finir par exploser avant d’avoir pu y goûter. 

Soudain, Wes cria si fort que Travis douta un instant que les murs insonorisés ne les protègent pas d’une possible intervention d’autres agents. 

« Travis ! En-encore… Là… Oui… »

Alors c’était cet endroit-là… Wes cria à nouveau quand Travis toucha encore ce point à l’intérieur de lui.

Wes ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et les tourna vers son partenaire.

« Prends-moi, Travis. J’ai besoin de toi… Maintenant. »

C’est tout ce qu’il attendait pour enfin passer à la suite.

Il embrassa fermement Wes tout en retirant avec attention ses doigts. Pendant que leurs langues alternaient entre danse sensuelle et combat impatient, Travis descendit la jambe de Wes de sur la table et, d’une main experte, détacha les menottes qui restreignaient le blond. Immédiatement, celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et l’embrassa de plus belle. Travis en profita pour agripper les hanches du blond et se servir de l’appui des bras de Wes autour de lui pour le ramener sur ses genoux. Il grogna à cause de l’effort mais leurs membres se touchaient enfin et Wes tentait désespérément de lui enlever son t-shirt alors il s’empressa de retirer à son amant sa veste et sa chemise avant de pratiquement arracher son propre haut et de le jeter loin derrière lui. 

Pendant que Wes l’embrassait et découvrait son torse de ses mains, Travis tâta la table à l’aveugle à la recherche du lubrifiant et, quand il l’eut enfin trouvé, en remit à l’entrée du corps du blond et _ à contrecœur parce que la friction entre leurs sexes étaient extrêmement bienvenue _ mit une main sur le ventre de son partenaire pour l’éloigner légèrement afin de pouvoir en appliquer sur le préservatif.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, puis Wes guida Travis à l’intérieur de lui comme s’il faisait ça tous les jours _ ou qu’il rêvait qu’il le faisait. Les deux gémirent de concert tout du long et Wes laissa tomber son front contre celui de son partenaire tout en agrippant sa nuque. Laissant Wes diriger l’acte à son rythme, Travis opta pour embrasser son amant pour tenter de le distraire de l’inconfort, voire de la douleur, qu’il pouvait éprouver, et fut soulagé quand celui-ci lui répondit avec ferveur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Wes se mit à onduler ses hanches et Travis retint de justesse un cri qui tenta de s’échapper. La respiration quasi sifflante, il agrippa de ses mains les hanches du blond qui riait doucement à son oreille, lui-même à bout de souffle.

Pour se faire pardonner de l’avoir quasiment fait venir ridiculement vite, Wes l’embrassa doucement et profondément, et Travis passa ses bras autour de son dos pour faire leurs torses se toucher, piégeant le sexe de Wes entre eux et le faisant ainsi gémir. 

 

Doucement, le blond commença à bouger avec l’aide de son amant, montant et descendant lentement sur le membre du brun. 

Travis n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Wes était si étroit, si chaud… Et en même temps il y avait ce sentiment, cette connexion profonde entre eux… Comme si tout ce temps c’était cela qui leur manquait. La démonstration physique de leur affection l’un pour l’autre. 

Wes accéléra ses mouvements, ondulant les hanches de temps à autre et faisant voir les étoiles à son amant. 

« Travis… Je… » Il le regarda dans les yeux, s’arrêta de bouger et lui dit, le visage sérieux et cachant comme de l’insécurité, « Je t’aime, Travis. »

La réponse du brun se prit dans sa gorge et il ne put qu’embrasser Wes férocement. Et plus fort il l’embrassait, plus fort son amant répliquait, jusqu’à ce que Travis passe ses bras sous les cuisses de Wes et ne le soulève rapidement pour se lever et le poser sur la table, la faisant crisser contre le sol en béton. 

Le halètement soudain provenant de l’autre côté de la table ne les incommoda pas et ils reprirent leur baiser, chacun cherchant à dominer le plaisir de l’autre. Travis s’aida d’une main pour se guider de nouveau à l’intérieur de Wes et à partir de là ils ne s’arrêtèrent plus, faisant grincer la table avec chaque coup de reins.

Wes griffa son dos quand il toucha cet endroit à l’intérieur de lui et ce fut le coup de grâce. Travis gémit le nom de son partenaire à son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe, et vint en un cri rauque contre le cou de son amant. Wes enserra un bras fort autour de lui et passa une main entre leurs corps glissants de sueur pour se donner le petit peu qu’il lui manquait pour finir. 

Mais Travis ne lui en laissa pas la chance puisqu’il le retint par le poignet et l’embrassa tout en se retirant avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant de la table. Il regarda Wes et le vit froncer les sourcils, sans doute ne croyant pas qu’il allait vraiment le faire ou alors trop au bord du précipice pour essayer de comprendre. 

Travis avait tellement envie de le goûter, que quand sa bouche toucha le sexe de son amant il gémit et passa sa main sur son propre sexe, provoquant un tremblement dans tout son corps.

Dès la première succion, Wes cria et, un va-et-vient plus tard, il se déversait dans la bouche de son partenaire qui n’attendait que ça. 

Après ça, Travis se releva vite et prit rapidement le blond dans ses bras, l’embrassant tendrement une fois sa respiration calmée.

« Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

La voix de la suspecte les interrompit. Etrangement, Travis eut envie de rire alors que Wes était mortifié, son visage et son torse rouges d’embarras à présent.

Travis prit doucement sa tête entre ses paumes. « Je t’aime aussi, Wes », puis il l’embrassa tendrement.


End file.
